jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kcr.viking/Czkawka, Szczerbatek oraz Berk
Zwykła opowieść Na początek kilka kwestii 1. Karzdy ma po 16 lat 2. Czkawka ma jeszcze nogę 3. Szczerbatek niemal już lotki Noto zaczynamy miłego czytania ;) Rozdział I Wstęp Hej nazywam się Czkawka wiem z imieniem niezadobrze ale na Berk każdy tak ma bo wikingowie myślą ze głupie imiona odstraszają gnomy i trole. Perspektywa Czkawki Karzdy na Berk żeby być wikingiem musi zabić smoka ja też tak myślałem dopuki nie spotkałem Szczerbatka, zeszczeliłem go pewnej nocy. Kiedy miałem go zabić zobaczyłem w jego oczach strach. Był ranny i był uwieziony na wyspe pomogłem mu wytresowałem oraz został moim najlepszym przyjacielem.Nikt niewiedział że mam smoka gdyby się dowiedzieli by mnie wygnali z wyspy. Rozdział II Smocze szkolenie Perspektywa Czkawki Na Berk nikt mnie nielubi a w dodatku jestem synem Stoicka Ważkiego wodza plemienia wandali. Stoick: Czkawka!! Czkawka: Tak tato. Niewiedziałem oco tacie chodzi? Stoick: Pora byś nauczył się zabijać smoki. Czkawka: Jakto zabijać smoki? Stoick: Tak to a niechciałeś zabijać smokOw jutro zaczynasz szkolenie. Naprawde chciałem zabijać smoki ale to było 2 tykodnie temu zanim zaprzyjaziniłem sie ze szczerbatkiem. Perspektywa Stoicka Niewiedziałem czemu Czkawka niezabardzo zabijać smoków zawsze chciał zabijać smoki wręcz się do tego wyrywał. Ranek: Czkawka już wstał. Stoick: Dzień dobry synu dzisiaj zaczynasz szkolenie. Czkawka Dzień dobry tato nato wygląda. Czkawga wyszedł po jego wyjśu usiadłem na swoim ulubionym krześle z drewna i ostrzyłem swój topór. Perspektywa Czkawki: Pyskacz: Zaczynamy szkolenie oto smocz arena. Wszkoleniu udział biorą Sączysmar,Śledzik bliziniaki Mieczyk i Szpatka i ASTRID niek mnie stamtąt nielubi tak jak karzdy się ze mnie naśmiewa Sączysmark najbardziej do bliziniaków pasują głupie kawały Śledzik też się śmieje ale trochę a Astrid ani sie nieśmieje ani mnie nie obroni po prostu mnie nielubi. Pyskacz: Zaczynamy pierwszy gronkiel. Sączysmark: Może nie tak odrazu może jakieś sugestie. Pyskacz: Sugestia niedać sie zabić. Już po szkoleniu niewruciłem do domu tylko poszedłem do szczerbatka gdy doszedłem do zatoczki wyżaliłem sie mu. Czkawka: Nierozumiesz byłem najgorszy. Szczerbatek: Grrrr. Czkawka: I tak mnie nierozumiesz, koniec z tym od dziś będę najlepszy słyszysz mordko. I zaczołem trenować przeczytałem cała smoczą księge. Rozdział III trening Ranek Perspektywa czkawki Gdy wstałem odrazu zeszedłem na dół zjadłem śniadanie i wyszedłem. Gdy już doszłem do smoczej areny nikogo tam nie było zpoczątku myślałem ze to kolejny głupi kawał bliziniaków po chwili mi sie znudziło i poszłem do pyskacza. czkawka: Hej Pyskacz. pyskacz: Hej. czkawka: Co nie na arenie nikogo tam niema. pyskacz: Niewiedziałeś dzisiaj niema zajęć. czkawka: Czemu? pyskacz: No wiesz mam dziś dużo zamówień Sączysmark ci nie powiedział. sączysmark: O czkawka dzisiaj niema zajęć hehehehe. czkawka: Noto już wiem że niema zajęć a pomuc ci z tymi zamówieniami? pyskacz: Nie dam sobie radę ty lepiej idzi i potrenuj przyda ci się. czkawka: Masz racje. I poszedłem do szczerbatka potrenowac. Perspektywa pyskacza. Dobrze że czkawka poszedł potrenować choć niewiem czy coś mu to pomoże. No dobra trzeba sie zająć za te zamuwienia przecież same sie nie zrobią. - I siekierą ciach, i maczugą trach, Żonę wziąłem raz, co ma twarz jak strach, Wiking ze mnie, ach, cud miód. Perspektywa czkawki Gdy doszedłem do zatoczki szczerbatek sie na mnie żucił. -Już dobże mordko spokojnie. Gdy szczerbatek ze mnie zszedł zaczołem trenowaś wtedy odkryłem ze smoki mają wiele słabych punktów np.smoczy mietka to rodzaj takiej trawy, węgorze, drapanie po szyi, odbijane promienie słonica od tarczy. Rozdział IV Chwała Dzięki szczerbatkowi odkryłem smocze tajemnice zszedłem na dół szczęśliwy. Czkawka: Dzień dobry tato dzisiaj szkolenie. Stoick: Dzień dobry synu nato wygląda. Perspektywa Stoicka Łał ile w nim energii i dobrze przyda mu się. Gdy wyszedłem z domu przyszedł do mnie miemy Sven ze swoją żoną jako tłumaczkę bo nikt nierozumie go jak ona sama. Powiedziała że wczoraj w nocy smoki zabrały wszystkie owce z farmy odpowiedziałem że się tym zajmę Perspektywa Pyskacza: Pyskacz: Dziśaj nauczymy się co to jest spryt u smoków. Mieczyk: Spryt jaki Spryt. Pyskacz: Taki. I wypuścilem straszliwca straszliwego odrazu żucił sie na mieczyka a potem na reszte dzieciaków jedynie Astrid brubowała złapać smoczka ku mojemu zaskoczeniu czkawka go złapał widziałem wszystko ale żeby czkawka złapał smoka. Perspektywa czkawki: To było proste wykożystalem do tego moją tarcze reszta mie wypytywała jak to zrobiłem że nawet go nie dotchnełem zanim zdązyli mi zadać kolejne pytania wybiełem. Dobiegłem do zatoczki pochwalić się szczerbatkowi bez niego bym sobie nieporadził. Gdy na niego spojżałem jak prubuje latać bylo mi go żal bo przeciesz to moja wina że niemoże latać postanowiłem mu pomuc. Rozdział V Nowa lotka Gdy wruciłem do domu zastanawiałem sie jak pomuc szczerbatkowi całą noc prubowałem wymyślić co zrobić zeby mu pomuc. Ranek. Gdy wstałem poszedłem na szkolenie gdzie walczyliśmy ze Zembirogiem zamkogłowym byliśmy podzieleni na grupy ja byłem z Śledzikiem. mieliśmy oblać wodą łeb ktury produkuje gaz Śledzik oblał ale nie tą co trzeba a mi smok wytrącił wiadro z rąk pogoniłem go za sprawą węgoża w rękawie. Czkawka: Pyskacz! pyskacz: Co Czkawka ? Czkawka; Co zrobic by smok niemugł latać? Pyskacz: Najlepszym sposobem żeby smok nielatał jest odciąć mu skrzydła i ogon bo smoka ktury nielat łatwo dobaść i zabić. Po jego radzie pobiegłem do domu projektować nową część ogona dla szczerbatka gdy już miałem projegt zabrałem się do pracy, poszedłem do kuźni gdyż tam było wszystko co mi podszebne do zrobięnia lotki. Całą noc robiłem tą lotke gdy skoniczyłem pobiegłem szybko by mnie nikt niezauważył w lesie zauważyła mnie Astrid bobiegłem do zatoczki naszczęście zgubiłem ją. gdy szczerbatek zauważył że mam coś nowego niechciał tego zalożyc jednak załorzył chciał polecieć ale niemugl poniewarz składała sie wruciłem do projegtowania i zrobiłem siodło teraz było wszystko wpożątku wystarczyło sie tylko nauczyć latać. Czkawka: i jak szczerbatku gotów gdy to powiedziałem szczerbatek podniusł uszy był zadowoony podobała mu sie nowa lotka. Następny next gdy dojdziemy do 15 komentaży Niestety niebende aktywny na wiki no wiecie szkoła w wegend sprubuje coć napisać Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania